


You said "hit me" !

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas need to learn second degree, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sam coming back after a hunt, Star Wars References, sam is not stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "what was I supposed to do ? you said hit me"- - - -Just a day in the bunker. Sam is coming home after a hunt and was not expecting this





	You said "hit me" !

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't watch the end of season 12 and so far I avoided almost all spoilers so please, no spoils for episode 20 to 23, I'm sure it's really really bad just because of the few pictures I could not avoid :3 [ok, now I've seen the season final, how could that be worse than all I Imagined ? ]
> 
> A little prompt with Cas and Dean, first story I wrote about them, hope you like it

Sam was exhausted. He had just finished a strange case involving the ghost of an angry emo kid. He was certain he could never again bear to be so close to any kid and even less their relatives. And Dean who had ask him to grab some groceries before he get back to the bunker... If he wanted to eat anything edible he had no choice. If Castiel had been in the bunker during the last week there was a chance Dean had eaten something different. Surprisingly, the angel had discovered the kitchen and often he would come in, and prepare some food. It was not the strangest thing he had made.

“I’m home ! Dean ? You’re here ?”

Well, it seemed he was not in the living room, nor any main room. As he started to search for his brother Sam heard a noise coming from Dean’s room and then an exclamation.

“ Why did you do that ?!”

So Cas had to be there. There wasn’t many people knowing the bunker’s location and even less people Dean would let in his room. The door of his bedroom was open, Sam could see Dean on the floor and Castiel above him.

“We agreed we were going slower and what ? you just hit me ?”

Sam could see Castiel was confused. He always had the same expression and unconscious movement when he did not understand something. This situation was really strange and Sam was afraid he was interrupting something. And he was not sure he wanted to know how far his brother’s and Cas’ relation went.

“I don’t understand Dean. What was I supposed to do ? You said hit me so... I did it”

“Honey..”

Honey ? Really ? It was his time to turn around before they saw him. If Dean knew he had witnessed something like “that” he would surely try to kill him. Sam was able to heard the end of the conversation. And no, it was not stalking. He just wanted to be sure they were okay and that there was no misunderstanding between the two. With those two a situation could become hell pretty fast.

“... I already told you all I said is not something you had to do. And, by the way, I never told you to hit me. Why would I tell you that ?”

“It was last week Dean. We were in your bed and you wanted to talk. I did not understand your point so you try with an example”

Dean started to understand what happened but kept listening to the explanation.

“You said that sometimes we can’t control some events and that you have to fight, to keep going. There was some other things... I really can’t understand why you told me that”

“Yeah, me neither... I certainly had too much drink”

“You just dank a beer, it’s not enough”

“So when did I said hit me” Castiel was so serious, maybe too serious for this situation which was mostly ridiculous. They had not moved. Castiel was still standing above Dean and it seemed he did not intended to move.

“Just after saying you cared for me and that if I thought you were doing something stupid I just had to hit you so you can reconsider your thoughts.”

“But I did nothing ! I was just telling you Sam would come back soon.” Dean sounded insulted.

When Sam heard Cas’ finale explanation he could not hold back his reaction.

“You stopped kissing me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !
> 
> If you noticed any mistake(s) or mispelled word, please tell me so I can correct them ASAP


End file.
